Gamel
Gamel is one of the leaders of the Phantasmal Raiders, planning on attacking the Isle of Cyril Nui. Biography At some point Gamel met Uva and Sagarc, forming the Phantasmal Raiders and beginning their plans to take over the island of Cyril Nui. They also made Raia their bodyguard and second in command. They also took on Jaki, but used him less often, due to his unstable nature and potential abuse of his position as second and bodyguard. ''Sea of Peril Gamel and his fellows were the ones to dispatch Raia to attack Cyril Nui, and were present at his return, with information regarding the Toa and their weaknesses. After having [[Forte|''Forte]] brought to them, the three began to repair and heal him when Jaki appeared. Jaki wanted to fight, but the Raiders told him that they wouldn't send him. He said he would go anyway to kill the Toa who killed Raia. The Raiders warned him that leaving to do so would be treason, but he laughed at them and told them that he was stronger than the three of them; they couldn't reprimand him. As he left the three turned to Forte and used their powers to revive and repair him. When Forte returned and desired to join the Raiders, Uva allowed it, while making him take Raia's place. Sagarc dispatched Hibiki to slay Hoji, under the suggestion that Hoji needed to die to keep Forte under their control. The three immediatly focused on another plan. Gamel wanted to smash them, and Uva agreed. They sent in a handful of weaker soldiers, Bashaa, and Zolda to lead the attack, planning on overwhelming them with Zolda's abilities. When Zolda returned and his plans of betrayal were learned, he was chained and told by the Raiders that the Light attack Cesare used had seeped power into his body. They stole the powers from Zolda's body, killing him, and giving them to Ibuki. They told him to wait a day to see if the copied Rouze powers would kill him, and told him to strike at Rei. After Agito's death, and his freeing was learned, Uva began to question his two fellows. Gamel was confused, so he assumed it was Sagarc, his old partner. Sagarc denied it, and Gamel had no idea who Agito was. They argued back and forth, with all evidence pointing to Sagarc, but Uva said they were done with the conversation for now, but both were watching each other. Gamel considered asking someone about who Agito was. After finding a wounded Garren, he took on the guise of Giru and created an illusion in order to extract information from the wounded Toa. After being detected and tricked, the illusion was shattered. The Raiders attempted to kill Garren, but he got away and threatened them with his anger, forcing them to retreat. After escaping they found no other enemies, but death all around them, wondering where the enemy was on either side; Bandiaca's, or the Toa's. Sagarc chose to grab a Matoran and threaten him unless he cried for the Toa. When nothing happened he slew the Matoran for the ineffective screams. Uva warned not to kill too many, as they would need workers. As they moved on, Sagarc said their powers combined would protect them if the Toa appeared. Bandiaca instantly attacked from her hiding spot, forcing them to innately defend themselves and return an attack, which she nullified. The two sides found themselves able to stop the other. They found that they could stop her overt attacks, but her covert attacks, such as choking, were different, and Uva was dying from it. After Sagarc saved Uva from the choking, Bandiaca told them they were going to die. Mirai appeared and blasted them with Lightning, batting them all away, telling them they could stop magic, but not his pure power. The three were stuck, as they would have to work together to match Bandiaca's power, and couldn't split up to stop both threats, so they called on Ohja. As Ohja attacked, Mirai retreated, allowing a machine to fight in his place while he went after Leangle and Sasword. The Raiders attacked Bandiaca, but she fended them off quickly. As Ohja was slain, the Raiders continued to try to attack, but failed. When a Bashaa destroyed Faiz, Sagarc came up with a plan and summoned more to attack Bandiaca. As she fought them off, the Raider negated her powers, making sure the Bashaa weren't being struck. She was quickly overrun and about to be slain. As Mirai intervened, they were attacked and the witch saved. When Forte refused to aid them, they attacked him, but he escaped. As they all fought, leader to leaders, and using all of their warriors in a very pitched battle, the Toa intervened. Bandiaca and her forces pulled out after this. Cesare challenged Uva, speaking as leaders, angering Uva over saying he should be ready for defeat, as any leader should. Uva launched his forces at the Toa in outrage. As the Toa fought through the Bashaa, Cesare dueled Jaki, receiving aid from Garren and Magis, who then went after Leangle who entered their battle. Garren had Leangle at his mercy but refused to kill him, only cutting his weapon down, saying he was no murderer, and this wasn't open combat. Leangle was attacked by Magis and Agri, who ended up driving him into Cesare's sword. Cesare continued to fight Jaki. Soon he was forced back to join the Raiders as most of their forces began to retreat. The Raiders created a shield as Cesare used his God Strike and the others charged elemental bullets. As the attacks hit the barrier nobody knew what happened next, other than the Raiders retreated into the ocean, seeking to rebuild their host. Abilities & Traits Gamel is a bit slow witted and the least intelligent of the group, along with the most bloodthirsty and violent. He has mysterious powers along with the other two, capable of reviving and modifying Forte and possessing Hibiki when he failed, making him into a monster. The power of the Raiders is great and considered magic in some regards. On their own they are powerful, combined even more so, but their powers do come into conflict at times when they combine them. Gamel is the greatest warrior of the three, and his powers are the greatest of all of theirs. Mask & Tools Gamel wields a dual sided trident and wears an unknown Kanohi. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character is named after the Greeed Gamel of Kamen Rider OOO. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Phantasmal Raiders Category:Koji